Ixra
Ixra is a yellowish-white main sequence F6V-class star. Its surface temperature is 6,318 Kelvin, and it's luminosity is 1,61 Lumin. Ixra's mass is 1,76 times the mass of Sol, giving a gravitational parameter of 2,22778 • 1020, and it's radius is 1,57 GM, giving it a density of 1,73 g/cm^3. It rotates one time in 31,4 Earth days. A name was given by Hiiro: Furīsutā, which means 'Free Star'. Planets History The Ixra-system was formed by one of the collapsing nebulae left over from the first generation of heavy stars in the universe. The matter soon started to orbit the proto-star in a protoplanetary disc, and after half a billion years, the planets had formed. A few billion years later, a carbon-rich asteroid came out of orbit and crashed down on the planet Laktra. The carbon formed molecular structures in some fatty acids present on the planet when the crash happened. In the end, that formed life in form of primitive one-celled organisms. Over some billion years more, these cells evolved into multi-celluar creatures. And another billion years after that, the sea was filled with multi-celluar creatures. That culminated a few million years later, when the first creatures evolved the ability to live on land. Plants had already lived on the land for a long time, so the ability would be devasting. The species called Zarva were one of the first to evolve the ability to walk on land. They were mostly often peaceful and liked to share their ressources with other species and work together. But over time, as the populations on the land grew, the ressources became more important and Zarva quickly became weak prey. Over time, however, Zarva evolved stronger armor, and they used stick and stones as good weapons to defend themselves. They discovered fire, which they used to scare predators away. Now not much could treaten them, except themself. As their numbers grew, they started using stones and sticks to build small huts. They started crafting primitive weapons, like spears and axes. What were once peaceful species had become brutal warriors fighting each other. One tribe, however, remained the strongest over many years. They called themself Kalva, and no tribe could really threaten it. But then, another tribe discovered the ability to smelt copper. Their weapons were now much better than the Kalva tribe's weapons, but their numbers still too few to really threaten the Kalva tribe. Time should show that they were not a small threat though. Their tribe grew and they started using shields for defense. Even though shields may sound very useful, that was what saved the Kalva tribe. They started using wooden shields and more defensive tactics including camouflage, and now used their ranged weapons to attack with. The Kalva tribe started making bow-like weapons that fire spears, now with greater power and the ability to penetrate the copper shields. The Kalva tribe expanded into their lost lands and found the places used to smelt copper. They quickly found out how to smelt copper and could now use copper for crafting themselves. So that was the turning point for the enemy tribe. Since that time, no other tribe could stop the Kalva tribe. The Kalva started using more advanced materials and technology. Let us skip bronze, iron and steel and go directly to the day where it invented the pizza. No. Okay. It loosely ruled the world until a day where a fraction of it declared itself independent on the solar date 36.7. That fraction called itself Workers Union, a socialist country, and was followed by another three new countries on the next solar date, including The Nation of Equality, a communist nation, Traders Union, a liberalist nation, and The Green Country, ecology and environment worshippers. The first war followed the next solar date, 36.9, where The Nation of Equality allied Workers Union and they declared war on Traders Union together. It is known as The Long War and became one of the bloodiest wars in the history of the planet. However, The Blue States formed south of Traders Union at the same time, as another ultra liberalistic nation, along with The Yellow Federation on the western continent, which was an extremely closed country. The next solar date, Autarkia formed on the western continent aswell, and it became a very socialistic country with politics based on self-sufficense. On 37.2, The Kalva Nation, which is still by far the strongest country, invents the first armored siege vehicle The Green Country initiates the first research project program on the planet, which they believe should save the planet from current but mainly future pollution problems, called "Project Photosynthesis". On 37.3, two more countries broke from The Kalva Nation on the western continent. They called themselves Purpelia and Pinkalikum. Purpelia was slightly liberalistic, while Pinkalikum was slightly socialistic. North of the lands affected by The Long War, two large islands in the northern part of the planet declared independence from The Kalva Nation, known as Independent Islands. The Kalva Nation is still hidden deeply behind The Nation of Equialty and Workers Union, but they began a research project called "Project Lightning". They hoped to find secrets within lightning, useful for weapons or perhaps civil technology. They were unable to observe any lightning on the next day, despite their huge territory. But their territory also got a bit smaller that date, since Industrix declared independence near the eastern coast. On 37.6, The Long War escalated further and The Nation of Equality and Workers Union got a new enemy - The Blue States, which allied Traders Union. On the next solar date, Workers Union invented the first warship on the planet. On 37.8, Kryan was established as a liberalistic country by a minority inside The Kalva Nation near it's border to The Blue States and Industrix. On 38.0, the government in The Kalva Nation showed up in a public speech, The Red Speech, where they changed their nation into a communist nation. Not much happened during the following time, the war between Workers Union and The Blue States continued with big losses on both sides. Most countries experienced a lower economic growth. But on 38.8, Orangozia declared independence from the eastern part of Autarkia. And on the next solar date, a large area in The Nation of Equality surrendered after their forces had been retreating to defend the mainland in their country. Workers Union took control of the region, but The Blue States were advancing quickly because there was no military to defend it. On 39.2, Kolnor formed from the northern part of Autarkia. The number of countries on Laktra had now reached 15. Two solar dates later, Industrix re-established the alliance with Kryan and declared war on The Kalva Nation, meaning that all the countries on the eastern continent were engaged in wars! Maukrat was established on 39.5, from the lands near the border between The Yellow Federation and The Green Country. They initially revealed some information about The Yellow Federation, which caused much harm to their diplomatic relationships. The Long War continued on the eastern continent, but on 40.1 the capital of Traders Union surrendered after being surrounded by forces from Workers Union, cutting them off from support from The Blue States. They joined Independent Islands. Only two solar dates later, the rest of Traders Union gave up and joined The Blue States, while Eastautarkia is established as the first religious state on Laktra (logically formed from the eastern part of the old Autarkia, which still claims to be Autarkia). The new religious country resulted in big protests from Pinkalikum, which Autarkia allied because it felt threatened by Eastautarkia. Eastautarkia countered the alliance on 40.8 however, where they allied Purpelia. The two alliances have very similar estimated strengths, with Autarkia's nation strength being 5,83, Pinkalikum's 6,02, Purpelia's 7,28 and Eastautarkia's 4,40, meaning it's 11,85 to Autarkia and Pinkalikum against 11,68. On 41.0, The Nation of Equality capitulated after the forces from The Blue States reached it's capital, which had been heavily bombarded during the last solar dates. The remaining western part joined The Kalva Nation. The Kalva Nation accepted Kryan's and Industrix's wishes for peace the following solar date, and the countries were allowed to continue to exist, with new borders and smaller changes to their politics however. The Kalva Nation also created a trade sanction, which forbade them to trade with The Blue States. The Yellow Federation attacked Maukrat on 42.2, showing it's great military power by sending historically large forces from north and a huge fleet to attack from east by the sea. At the same time, The Green Country had made the first artificial photosynthesis-making machine work, resulting in Project Photosynthesis being completed three solar dates later, where the arpho machines, which created photosynthesis artificially, were ready for production. Maukrat gave up the fight against The Yellow Federation on 42.9, and the far southeastern part joined The Green Country. The Yellow Federation decided not to claim the lands of Maukrat, but instead chose to define it's presence as an occupation. That caused The Green Country to feel threatened, and on the next solar date they joined the alliance with Autarkia and Pinkalikum. That gave them diplomatic problems with Purpelia and Eastautarkia, while destroying the before equal power-balance. On 43.1, Skalra was established from the far eastern Kalva Nation and the lands Industrix and Kryan had lost in the war. The Yellow Federation declared war on Orangozia on 43.2, only three solar dates after occupying Maukrat. The war continued until 43.6, where The Yellow Federation had taken the eastern half of Orangozia and it's capital, and the western half surrendered to other nations. The Long War seemed to take an important step on 44.2, when The Kalva Nation placed a harsh sanction on The Blue States, which forbade them to enter a large area of Workers Union, which if broken would result in The Kalva Nation entering the war on Workers Union's side. The war ended only two solar dates later, on 44.4, where The Blue States gave up. The borders were changed, and two new nations appeared near The Starlake, East Zarnok and West Zarnok. But that didn't mean that the planet would turn peaceful. The Yellow Empire began an invasion on the western island in Independent Islands on 44.8, which gave up on 45.2 and became Freedom Island, the name of the remaining eastern island. But after that, the planet turned peaceful and silent. The nations experienced an ever increasing growth, and they didn't need anything outside themselves. However, on 46.4, Kykanta formed from Skalra with the aim of creating a science state all the great scientists would gather to or live in in order to gain faster scientific progress on Laktra - or within the country itself perhaps - and a bigger technological growth. Nokanta, "just a normal, slightly liberalistic nation", formed on the next solar date west of Kykanta, and on 46.8 Indukryan declared independence from Kryan. The peaceful times were over on 47.6, where Industrix declared war on Skalra, resulting in the western half of it surrendering to The Kalva Nation on 48.2 and the remaining central part giving up on 48.5. Kykanta begins to experience rapid growth because of the progress, and it quickly became a rich country compared to it's surroundings. It bought some land from Industrix on 49.5, and continued to buy land from it's neighbors, especially Nokanta. On 51.0, it had doubled it's size and chose a new capital after buying even more land from Nokanta. On 51.5, an unknown, strange looking machine crashed down in a densely populated area of Industrix. The government and military immediately evacuated the city, trying to hide the event, even though rumors were spread by civillians crossing the international borders. Kryan declared war on Indukryan on 51.6, and on 51.7 a new bunch of rumors began to spread from Industrix: That their government had initiated a secret research project. The foreign governments began to take the situation serious, and especially The Kalva Nation was fast to place a big pressure on Industrix in their hunger for information. Kykanta also showed interest, and was ready to exchange money and knowhow for any information, but Industrix didn't respond to any of the offers. The nations grew more and more desperate, and on 52.3 Kykanta began to threaten Industrix. Citizens began to fear a worldwide military conflict, as other nations would likely join the attack and turn against each other if they began to hide the information they should find, as the government of Industrix did from the start. Industrix had found out that the alien from the strange machine was from KM-56 and called itself Tripe. Another serious event also happened on 52.3: Plakno, which was earlier a parasitic disease among animals on Laktra, had been found infecting a family in West Zarnok. Afterwards, the government decided to check the cities in the neighborhood for the symptoms known in animals. The result was 20 persons found with symptoms! The Kalva Nation, Workers Union and East Zarnok began to plan border controls after receiving the news on 52.4. At the same time The Green Country decided to exit the alliance with Autarkia, Kolnor and Pinkalikum, since it has moved further towards a more liberal ideology after the artpho machines had almost removed their environmental problems. The story continues in the log files and role playing sections below. Log Files Old Log Files *'52.5:' Kykanta has declared war on Industrix, while the government of West Zarnok continues to find more cases of plakno symptoms, now reaching 100 persons with early symptoms. People have begun to flee from the country, and The Kalva Nation, Workers Union and East Zarnok have closed their borders completely. *'52.6:' The Kalva Nation declared war on Industrix. *'52.8:' The Yellow Empire declared war on Industrix. Poor Industrix? :( *'53.0:' Apparently The Kalva Nation will be the first to reach the crash site in Industrix. The planet is waiting with fear of how The Yellow Empire, which recently reached a nation strength of 20, would react to the problem. *'53.4:' The soldiers from Industrix were able to hold the bunker so the Tripe could leave. But now The Kalva Nation has taken the crash site, and the other nations don't know what has happened yet. Plakno is apparently slowing down, and todate more people have died than been infected for the first time. Currently, a total of 1200 have died from the disease, and 5300 have gained it (4100 still have it). *'53.6:' The crash site has been investigated by The Kalva Nation, while the soldiers from The Yellow Empire stand not far away where they met soldiers from The Kalva Nation as they occupied Industrix. The capital has nearly been fully occupied by The Yellow Empire, but the planet fears what will happen if The Kalva Nation doesn't share the information with The Yellow Empire. The Kalva Nation started an invasion against the big island owned by Industrix south of the mainland. *'53.9:' Industrix gives up against the attackers, and becomes a part of Kykanta. *'54.2:' The Blue States, Freedom Island and Indukryan unite and form The Free States. *'54.7:' Plakno spreads to Workers Union. *'55.3:' The Yellow Empire attacks the Kalvan occupied territories of Industrix. *'55.8:' The Kalva Nation begins to transport the whole laboratory and everything needed at the crash site into the country so The Yellow Empire won't have anything to fight for - or will be forced to declare full scale war. *'56.1:' The Kalva Nation and it's allies start the Antiplakno Program, after it had also spread to East Zarnok. *'56.5:' The Yellow Empire has taken full control of all occupied parts of the old Industrix, but didn't get the crash site, which was moved into The Kalva Nation. *'56.6:' Plakno spreads to The Yellow Empire. This means that either the plakno exists far away from Workers Union and Zarnok, otherwise it has been spread artificially as an attack. Possibly by the ESN in revenge for what happened in the occupied Industrix? *'56.9:' Plakno spreads to The Free States. *'57.2:' Plakno spreads to The Kalva Nation. *'57.4:' Plakno spreads to Kykanta; every nation on the Eastern Continent is now infected. Meanwhile, the administration of West Zarnok has collapsed. The ESN is attempting to find a solution. *'57.9:' The ESN opens The Antiplakno Program and Plakmap to all other nations. All other nations decided to join the programs, as they could see how serious a problem the disease is. *'58.0:' Plakno spreads to Pinkalikum. *'58.2:' Plakno spreads to The Green Country. *'58.3:' Plakno spreads to Eastautarkia. *'58.5:' Plakno spreads to Purpelia. *'58.7:' Plakno spreads to Autarkia. *'59.0:' Plakno spreads to the last nation on the planet, Kolnor. Now all nations are infected, while nearly 2 million have died. *'59.2:' The government in Workers Union gives up the administration of the eastern half of the nation, because of plakno. The plakno is mainly affecting the capital and the eastern half of the nation. *'59.3:' The ESN gives up the administration zones of West Zarnok, and the people are now left over to survive by themselves. *'59.6:' The scientists working on the Antiplakno Program have developed some medicine that can kill the disease in some cases, giving people a chance to survive. The nations have begun to mass-produce the medicine. *'59.7:' The Yellow Empire claims to have evidence that the plakno was spread artificially to it's country by The Kalva Nation, and has declared war on the Eastern Socialist Nations. *'60.2:' Another probe from KM-56 lands on Laktra, this time in Eastautarkia on the western continent. *'60.3:' After a farmer found the probe and the aliens in Eastautarkia, the message spread across the nation, and the government sent the military to the location, trying to find out what is going on. *'61.7:' Pinkalikum attacks The Yellow Empire. *'62.9:' Autarkia declares war on The Yellow Empire. *'63.1:' Kolnor declares war on The Yellow Empire. *'63.4:' Eastautarkia attacks Autarkia. *'63.7:' Purpelia declares war on Pinkalikum. *'63.9:' Autarkia declares war on Purpelia. *'64.0:' Scientists in Kykanta claim to have developed medicine capable of drastically reducing the chance that one will be infected by plakno. The government has begun distributing it within the nation. *'87.8:' The Tripe-species and Youkais land on Laktra, and try to help stopping the plakno. At this point, it is known that five communities survived the pandemic: Northern Kolnor, The Red Community, The Yellow Community, The Orange Community, The Green Community and New Kykanta. *'87.9' New Workers Union and The Second Free States are established. *'89.7:' Northern Kolnor becomes Great Kolnor, after reclaiming the lands it lost during the plakno pandemic. *'93.5': The Kykanta-Tripian nation and New Kykanta set up the first international telecommunications network. Both nations have begun working together to create the first Laktra space agency. *'95.1': The Second Free States is troubled by riots in its eastern and southern parts. The people in those areas have taken control of several cities, and demand more equality and better social conditions. The government blames the riots on the socialists and communists from Workers Union and The Red Community, and threatens with military actions to stop the riots. *'95.7': The Second Free States has destroyed the riots with its military, which is condemned by The Red Community, Workers Union, The Green Community and Great Kolnor. *'96.1': Massive riots begin in the region around The Starlake in The Second Free States, taking control of many cities. Some of the military joins the riots. *'96.1': Meanwhile, the Hiiro-Ixra Administration is horrified by the Second Free States' actions. They begin to plan an invasion if they continue to kill civilians. *'96.1': The government of The Second Free States has decided to give the cities and land controlled by the rioting people if they agree to an armistice. The rioting people agree, and The Free Social Democracy is formed. *'96.3': The Hiiro-Ixra Administration suggests that a canal can be built from Starlake to the Kalvan Reef to let access to countries bordering the lake (and also making trading easier). *'96.3': The Red Community declines having a canal built. *'96.3': New riots begin not far from The Free Social Democracy, in The Second Free States. Some people have fled from The Second Free States. *'96.3': The 'government' of the Hiiro-Ixra Administration is confused by the rioting people. They began to wonder if they had made an mistake creating The Second Free States. *'96.6': The Kykanta-Tripian Nation merge with the nation of New Kykanta after the first successful launch of a spacecraft built on Laktra. Reactions from other nations varies, but the H.I.A. applauds the union. New Log Files *'96.8': The Hiiro-Ixra Administration requests to purchase some land from the Second Free States for creating a transportation network system and testing purposes. In exchange, they give new weapons to the nation. *'96.8': The Second Free States agrees and is ready to exchange the land for the weapons. However, the deal is condemned by New Workers Union, The Red Community, The Free Social Democracy, The Green Community and Great Kolnor, who threaten with ending all coopration with the Hiiro-Ixra Administration. *'96.8': The government of the Hiiro-Ixra Administration replies that they will not do it, because the cooperation with other countries are important. They say that the Second Free States will have riches if they do accept. *'96.9': The Second Free States requests aid from the Hiiro-Ixra Administration, to fight the riots which threaten freedom and democracy. TRC, NWU, TFSD, TGC and GK still condemn helping TSFS (nations abbreviated). The Orange Community supports The Second Free States in its position. *'96.9': The Hiiro-Ixra Adminstration declines, as it does not want to take any part of TSFS's actions. "If the riots happen, then let them have freedom. This will only lead into a civil war, which will once again devastate this planet. You wouldn't want that to happen." said one of the government officials. However, it does not stop the Orange Community's offer of help. *'97.3': LM2 and LM1 crew ask various leaders on Ixra to join the Extrasolar Project and reveal Tripe-Zarva Union's Space Agency. *'97.3': The Hiiro-Ixra Administration closes its border with TSFS, fearing that the nation will attack. It secretly tells other nations doing the same. *'97.4': In response, The Second Free States reinforces and closes its border with the Hiiro-Ixra Administration and condemns the organization for being aliens trying to colonize the planet. TSFS and The Orange Community will ignore the H.I.A. from now on. *'97.4': The Laktra World Communist Union is created. The Red Community and Workers Union are currently the only member states. *'97.4': The Youkai government says that 'you wouldn't be here if we didn't came.' Later, the Union of Socialist Laktran States is formed from eastern H.I.A., but unrecognized. *'97.4': After knowing about the Union of Socialist Laktran States, the Laktra World Communist Union asks the H.I.A. to grant the rebels their land, arguing that the inhabitants of the planet are first priority on the planet. *'97.4': The Zarvan government (Hiiro administration busy of stuff) of the Hiiro-Ixra Administration accepts, but the inhabitats are protesting not to. *'97.4': The LWCU is happy that the H.I.A. accepted the proposal. The member states send massive amounts of resources and workers to the new country, so that it can be developed quickly and so that the inhabitants will become more accepting of the new system, and invites the new country to join the LWCU. TSFS, TOC and TYC are condemning the new country and the H.I.A. for giving land to rebels, however. The Yellow Community has decided to oppose the H.I.A. along with TSFS and TOC. *'97.5': Major TZU leaders along with various scientists meet with TSFS on other matters. TZU proposes an alliance between the two nations (Laktran Liberalist Alliance), along with a proposal of the sharing of "space technology" to set up a space program. The TZU also included a promise to "supress (nearly) all rioting inside Free States borders". *'97.5': The Zarvan government of the HIA opens it borders again with TSFS. *'97.5': TSFS happily accepts and joins the LLA, and moves some of its military back from its borders with the H.I.A. The LWCU accuses the Tripes for being aliens wanting to colonize the planet and dictate the politics of the planet. *'97.5': Great Kolnor and the Union of Socialist Laktran States join the LWCU. *'97.5': The involvement in Laktran politics by the Tripes has resulted in a political drift towards the left inside many countries, especially The Green Community. Some riots have broken out in The Orange Community as well. *'97.5': The Tripe threaten the opposing nations with "You will only hurt yourself." (translated by a Zarvan of course). TZU begins a secret transfer of many spare "space technologies" over into TSFS land. *'97.5': THe HIA apologizes TSFS and promises to have a better cooperation. Meanwhile, the H.I.A. begins to open a new space administration. *'97.5': The LWCU asks the HIA to accept a mutual defensive pact, to protect their land from being colonized and exploited by oppressive aliens, and asks the organization to condemn and stop the Tripian weapon transfers. *'97.5': The HIA declines and begins sending weapons to the TGC, TYC, TOC, and TFSD for defense, assuming that TSFS has already got weapons. *'97.5': The Capitalists were pwnd. *'97.5': The Free Social Democracy wants to cooperate more closely with the foreign space states and requests weapons to defend itself against possible threats from Communist states. *'97.5': The H.I.A. agrees and lets it join in the Union of Laktran States and the research of lasers. *'97.6': Some riots have broken out in the northern part of TSFS and some parts of TYC and TOC. Conservativists want the societies to "preserve their old traditions, values, stop the commercialization of everything" and all that Conservativist-stuff. They fear their societies are "on their way down a slippery slope towards the left" as a result of the H.I.A. and Tripians. *'97.6': The economy and living standards of The Green Community and The Free Social Democracy appear to have improved greatly, and the societies are beginning to improve their infrastructure - with the private sector involved, of course! *'97.6': The Tripian-Zarva Union allows TFSD to join the Laktran Liberalist Alliance, for closer cooperation. *'97.6': TFSD accepts the offer. *'97.7': The conservatives in TSFS has caused severe problems within the country, and the government is at risk of losing control of the northern parts of the country. Meanwhile, the LWCU initiates a space program. *'97.8': The Union of Laktran Nations suspends the Red Community and New Workers Union. *'97.9': The Nation of Order breaks free from the northern part of TSFS, while the government loses control of a large region southwest of it. *'97.9': The Hiiro-Ixra Administration allows other non-Communist nations into Project Communist Defense Laser. *'98.1': The 7 Project Fyrin Spacecraft approach the system slowing down to intercept Ixra. *'98.1': All other non-Communist countries apply to join Project Communist Defense Laser, and those invited join the program. *'98.1': The HIA.accepts and begins to send new supplies to the now-broken TSFS. *'98.3': Although the problems have become smaller in TSFS, the government is still losing control of some regions. *'98.7': New Workers Union and The Red Community merge together and are now fully managed by the Laktra World Communist Union. Great Kolnor and the Union of Socialist Laktran States have been invited to join as well. *'99.5': Due to lower tensions, the TZU begin to focus more on the space program. Proxvau Laktra II (Ixra c) was scheduled for launch on 99.6. *'99.6': Union of Socialist Laktran States becomes fully managed by the Laktra World Communist Union. *'100.2': The Hiiro-Ixra Administration sends gifts to every nation, including the Communists (although a little less value), to celebrate the transformation into a Republic. *'100.2': Vokkol Kopvay is successfully launched into orbit around Laktra. *'101.6': The Nation of Order declares war on The Second Free States. *'102.2': Great Kolnor becomes fully governed by the Laktra World Communist Union. *'102.3': The Free Social Democracy and Laktra World Communist Union declare war on The Second Free States. *'102.3': The HIR begins to think to occupy The Second Free States. *'103.1': The TZU absorb/merge the TSFS after they begin to suffer the consequences of war. The TZU declare any further attacks to regions that were once TSFS land, will be considered an act of war, and will be terminated within days. *'103.2': The HIR also agrees with the TZU, and begins accessing through the country to defend the borders of the former TSFS if any other countries were still continue invade. *'103.2': The other countries stop the attacks on what was once TSFS, agreeing that the transition to a new government was certainly needed. *'103.4': Vokkol Kolkvay is launched as a secret part of the Red Space Program by the LWCU. Roleplay Remember: The nations on Laktra have not developed advanced communication and space technology yet, if you request information from them they might not answer or understand it at all! Old Roleplay *'Older roleplay' New Roleplay *87.8 - Konichiwa? * speaks Zarva language through speaker saying: We come to this planet because you need help. We will help you by giving vaccine. But it may be only half of you. * -- Cirno. *87.8 - The Tripe walk to a village, and the Zarvas look happy to see them. "Ivilqko! Tripe dovnos. Woqej xy yuiiel!" Perintuvv says, and both Tripe set up a station inside a half broken cottage in Kykanta, where they can recieve vaccine. "Woqej xy biok yuiiel... Yuiiel ip xartap sytmiti shim xy dovnos kradovnos." Iiant says, knowing they won't understand. Iiant then takes a young sick Zarva, and uses the vaccine and the Zarva almost instantly isn't sick anymore. *87.8 - "Nē,-mura ga aru." said Cirno. There was a village near the central city which we had cured just a minute ago. We walk up to the village and they're were strange insects on the bodies. We were very disgusted, and decided to take a sample. "Kono wakusei wa okashiidesu... Watashi wa kore ga byōkida to omoimasu." said Furan. Flandre then said there's another spacecraft on the horizon, and we went there to check it out. *87.8 - "Aiduu... ?" Iiant said, puzzled, looking at the creatures who had found LM2. Perintuvv continued handing out the vaccine to the wanting Zarvas. Suddenly, Iiant recognized the tone of voice of the recordings from the foreign contact to Korr. *87.8 - Cirno then speaks up in Tripian language "Are you from the system KM-56? We are the beings on the planets Keiyu and Raia in Hiiro." Flandre and Furan were amazed how Cirno can speak in different languages. *87.8 - "Zevib!" Iiant said, "Aiduu Hiiroan? Hiiro b shim c, ip Keiyu shim Raia? Devviqon." Unknowing of this event, Perintuvv continued with the vaccines. Perintuvv went back to LM2 and made more, then returned as different Zarvas came by. Iiant went back to LM2 and radioed back to Korr about the meeting of them, and the planet's real names. Iiant returned and told them: "Sytmitifrishuvv Kiantu tikvviding Hiiro." *87.8 - Cirno then told them in Tripian language "We have known that, but Furan here will teleport back to Hiiro when Kiantu comes back. Anyways, I'll help you give the vaccines to the village. My two friends here will find more resources to build new homes for the Zarvas". Furan and Flandre already left to find resources. *87.8 - Perintuvv finally notices, and Iiant explains. "Zevib devviqon." Iiant says to Cirno and shows great happiness. *87.8 - Cirno gives the Tripe a map of the place and explains that they have cured nearly a thousand Zarvas at the central city. Cirno then shows her ability to stop the infection, that is before she got interrupted by the yelling Furan and Flandre. They held up a glass can filled up with glowing green goo. Afterwhile, another spacecraft comes in, and it was one of Hiiro's team. "Wareware wa koko ni iru." said a bored Marisa. "Saigo ni anata ga kita." Flandre said. *87.8 - Both Tripe say farewells, and begin going south as the map showed. *87.8 - The two teams say farewell as well, with Marisa and her team go north while Furan and co. go northwest along the coastline. The Expedition of Ixra c begins. *87.9 - The Tripe reach the southern island and begin handing out vaccines, using the same demonstration technique as with the original village. The Tripe leave behind the same papers as they did to Kykanta, and let nature take it's course. The Tripe took off west to the Red Community. *87.9 - Hiiro Team 1 reaches the Yellow Community, and is currently giving out vaccines. *87.9 - Hiiro Team 1 reaches Northern Kolnor. *87.9 - The two Tripe enter the Red Community, and distribute vaccines. *87.9 - The Tripe reach the Green Community, where they will meet with both Hiiro teams. *87.9 - Both Hiiro teams reach Green Community, where they were helped by Zarvas to deliver vaccines to their earlier expedition. *88.3 - "Hey guys, I haven't seen you for awhile.", said Cirno, who just set up the portal in the Hiiro-Ixra Administration for Flandre and Flandre in Hiiro. "Things have changed, we own nations on this planet... Seems like we're probably going to your planet next." Furan and Flandre came out of the portal. "Ah, did we came at the right time?" said Furan and Flandre. "Nope. We're going to help the Tripe and our neighboring states." said Cirno. *88.3 - "Zevib. Woqej xyzevib Zarvas." Perintuvv replied to them. *88.3 - The team decided to split. Furan worked on helping the Zarvas how to build buildings, Flandre helped the Zarvas defending their selves, and Cirno teached on travel information. *93.5 - "Yā min'na, watashi ga mitsuketa mono o mi." Furan said. He had found a weird rock which seemed to glow. In a few seconds, it exploded and made Furan disappeared. "Furan..? Furan! Doko ni iku ka!" Flandre said alarmed. "Kore wa mazuidesu..." said Cirno. *93.5 - LM3 lands in Kykanta-Tripian Nation, providing supplies and greatly strengthening the nation itself. "Ivilkqo!" says Sebilsani into the radio transmitter, aimed at the Youkai's craft. *93.5 - "Ivilkgo..." Cirno replied, sadly. "We'll be out for awhile." said in Tripe language, and hung up. "Sate Flandre. Wareware wa jibara suru tsumorida. Watashi wa kare ga, aru kamo shirenai kan o motte iru..." said Cirno. "Daijōbu.. Wareware no tsūru no junbi ga dekite shutoku shimasu." replied Flandre. They began to dig down to find Furan. *93.5 - Sebilsani suddenly realized they were in distress. She called over Kuventar, which was working stacking some spacecraft parts. "Woqej zekrarr Youkai." she said. *93.5 - Flandre and Cirno blows off part of the ground as they begin to find him. They find some riches, but focused on finding. *93.7 - A message as sent by Kieru, "抱きしめて暗い。" Nearby Systems Systems within 50 lightyears *Altan 11.8 ly *7rCoQ 17.4 ly *KM-56 22.9 ly *AUH8c 23.5 ly *50WRz 29.8 ly *SG-232-Z1Z2 33.5 ly *Hiiro 39.1 ly Category:Systems with civilizations Category:Systems with life Category:Systems with planets Category:Systems